I Care
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Steele learns of Balto's leaving finding it angers him realizing he fallen for the half-breed. He goes off looking for him to show he does care about him.


**This is a request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22. Other than a first for Balto Fandom.**

 **Don't own Balto or characters. Just own the original character feature.**

I Care

Summary: Steele learns of Balto's leaving finding it angers him realizing he fallen for the half-breed. He goes off looking for him to show he does care about him.

Warnings: AU, Pre-slash, Slash, ooc, Languages, oc

* * *

The black and white Alaskan Malamute stares wide eye at the female red and white husky. He finds his voice growling darkly as the fur on the back of his neck raises, "Say that again."

"Balto…I can't…" The female husky answers ears folded back feeling bad for breaking her promise to her friend and hero of Nome even if he's not even seen as a hero but a pariah still to many of the town.

"Damn it Jenna!" Steele snaps icy blue eyes narrowing into slits baring his fangs at the smaller husky. "Just tell me where he disappeared to! I haven't seen him around for days."

"Left," Jenna grinds out through clench teeth as her human calls out to her in the distance. "I have to go home Steele. My girl is calling me."

"Why?" Steele mutters watching the people as they talk and even the dogs walk happily with tails wagging as comments reaches his ears.

"Thank god that Balto isn't around."

"I agree with all the trouble he causes."

"Yeah."

"He saved the children."

"Even so there is too much wolf in him for my liking."

"Especially who his father maybe that's not the case," A young male voice comments causing the group and even Steele to look at the stranger.

Young looking in early teens with his raven hair pulled back in a ponytail, the boy frowns at the people. As some start scoffing and mutterings. The boy ignores it.

"You haven't heard of this Balto Kid?" One of the townsmen asks icily.

The boy's lips curl upwards. "I have though more of the legend that my grandfather said of a beautiful white wolf who he called Aniu. She manages to win my grandfather's lead dog's affections."

"What's your grandfather's name kid?"

"Reynolds, Sir." The boy answers respectfully those eyes of his narrowing careful as he glances around the area seeing the dogs and humans have similar expressions making his lip curl into a sneer until meeting the icy blue eyes of the Alaskan Malamute.

"What of his dog?"

"Togo," The boy answers sending shock through the town having heard of the said dog that been a good runner even a best until Steele came in than losing to the wolf-dog hybrid. "I see their pup isn't in town…."

The boy sighs looking rather dishearten hoping to find the wolf-dog hybrid as his dreams been leading him to come to this town. He turns on his heels his words reaching Steele's ears, "Forgive me Aniu. I'll keep looking and hope he found safety within the wolves."

The boy soon leaves the town where most watch as he goes to a dog sled having mix of both purebreds and hybrids in his team before going off on in his own search.

That's it! Steele takes off running not even listening to his owner's shouting his name or ordering him to come back. No. He's not going to go back until he finds Balto. He needs to convince the grey fur half-breed that there is someone that cares. He cares. His heart skips a beat feeling the anxious fear and concern bubble within. Shit he loves the damn idiot.

With that now in his mind he forces his paws to carry him faster into the snowy tundra as he reaches the woods sniffing carefully while looking out. He feels the frustration as he looks high and low but not finding anything. Not a single damn clue. Where could his Balto go? Where can he find the nearest pack to ask?

Steele listens carefully to the sounds not wanting to get lost. He stops feeling tired and it makes him angry. He needs to find him!

"Looking for someone?" The cool voice said startling Steele making him take a step back and look in front of him where the trail continues stands a large white wolf with amber eyes that reminds him of Balto's.

"Yes," Steele finds himself answering not even letting any of his normal arrogance to come out as the feeling of this wolf makes him feel almost unworthy.

His tail curls around his back legs and his ears flatten as those eyes almost judge him. The body language of the wolf seems rather protective and almost angry. With a quick sniff he scents she's female. He gulps a little. There is no denying her beauty but his heart seems to go for Balto.

"Who is it?" the cool voice would sound lovely and warm if it hadn't been the edge in it.

"His name is Balto. He…He gone off leaving the town where he and I come from. I…I need…Urgh! I need help finding him. I have to tell him-"

"Why should I send my son back to that town that did nothing but harm and belittle him?" The wolf snaps shocking Steele to the core.

"You're his mother," Steele gapes as Aniu nods. "Why weren't you there for him?"

"How could I when I was nothing more than a spirit trying to guide her son from beyond?" Aniu growls rumble deep in her throat. "I would be careful of your words Pup. And especially when you were the worst of those dogs to go at my son. Why should I help you find Balto only to hurt him?"

" **I LOVE HIM!** " Steele howls out at the top of his voice as it echoes into the woods reaching the said wolf-dog's ears as he stops in his tracks.

"Steele?" Balto whispers looking over his shoulder while Boris watches him carefully not blind to his young chick's plight and unrealized feelings for the black and white lead sled dog.

"He seems worried, if ask me." Boris comments looking at Muk and Luk seeing them nod their heads obviously worried about this journey of searching for the wolf back to see if they would take Balto in.

"I don't know," Balto sighs feeling conflicted while his heart aches as he shivers.

His amber eyes stares at the snow. He hates the fact that there is no one really at Nome that will care for him. How is it his fault he's a product of a wolf and dog? His mother told him and his siblings their father loves her and them dearly. He shakes his head trying to clear his mind.

He opens them finding his companions staring at something behind him in shock and almost fear. Worried that it be another bear he turns around only to be nose to nose with Steele. Those icy blue eyes glare at him. He can see the conflicted emotions that is warring within their depths. The strongest is relief and love besides the anger.

"Damn it Balto," Steele snaps at him.

"Steele," Balto breathes eyes widen.

"Why the fuck did you leave?"

Boris gestures for the two young bears to follow him to leave the two alone. It's a conversation best to be private as much as possible.

"I couldn't stay anymore," Balto snaps back glaring at the other dog feeling his ire reaching a breaking point. "I'm nothing to them! No one cared or even want me. Not even love me."

"I care you stupid fool. I want you. I love you." Steele barks leaping on top of Balto having him hit the snow with a soft umph while glaring down at him. "Damn it. I didn't realize it until you were gone that I couldn't stand the fact you left."

Balto turns his head looking at Steele seeing the grimace look while it seems a tear rolls down.

"Come back and be with me. I don't care about what the others will say or do. You are more important to me than anything else," Steele said opening his eyes seeing the raw shock making his heart ache at the sight. "Balto I love you. I want you to be mine."

Balto nods his head watching Steele smile before he nuzzles him whispering in his fur that he his. Balto sighs feeling rather love and at peace. He couldn't say the words back just yet but the feeling might be there. He let Steele nudge him to a knock down tree to curl underneath while Boris and the others found an opening in one of the trees to keep them safe and warm. There they stayed for the next few days while Steele proves to be an attentive lover much to Balto's shock. He found his heart slowly healing. Neither noticing that in the distance a white wolf is now with a Husky that smiles at her which she returns before they disappear in the cool icy winds.


End file.
